Retrouvailles
by Nubiz HG
Summary: Première nuit au Terrier depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Ginny et Ron se rendent compte que les choses ont changé.


Hermione ferma les yeux, quand elle entendit le sanglot étouffé de sa meilleure amie.

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, le sommeil ne voulait pas venir, et de toute façon, la jeune femme était trop effrayée, trop triste, trop secouée pour fermer l'œil.

Hermione se redressa doucement dans son lit et tourna la tête vers la silhouette allongée, cachée sous les couvertures, de Ginny. Que devait-elle faire ? Même dans l'obscurité de la chambre, Hermione pouvait distinguer les tremblements de la rouquine, et elle entendait parfaitement les sanglots que la plus jeune de Weasley tentait de masquer.

Lentement, la brunette se débarrassa de ses couvertures et se leva. Elle s'approcha du lit de Ginny et s'arrêta un instant. Le temps sembla se suspendre. Ginny avait entendu les mouvements de son amie et avait cesser de respirer, espérant sûrement lui faire croire qu'elle dormait profondément.

Hermione se pencha vers le visage de Ginny. Il était à moitié caché par les draps et elle avait fermé ses yeux avec force, comme si elle avait peur de les ouvrir. Hermione posa une main douce sur le front de sa meilleure amie et l'observa pendant une seconde.

-Je serai en bas, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, souffla-t-elle.

Et elle s'éloigna en silence, sortit de la chambre et referma la porte derrière elle, offrant enfin un peu d'intimité à Ginny.

Hermione descendit les escaliers qui menaient au salon. Le Terrier était terriblement silencieux et sombre et la jeune femme ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu ainsi auparavant. Mais elle devrait certainement s'y habituer…

Ce n'était que le début d'une longue période de deuil, de tristesse et de recueillement…

Hermione s'installa dans le canapé, qui faisait face à la cheminée. Elle était vide, il n'y avait aucun feu pour réchauffer la pièce et cette maison soudainement triste et perdue. A côté de la cheminée, la fenêtre du salon donnait sur le vaste champ, qui entourait le Terrier.

Tout était terriblement calme…

Hermione se recroquevilla sur le canapé, ramenant ses pieds aussi près que possible de son corps et entourant ses genoux avec ses bras. Dans sa main gauche, elle tenait fermement sa baguette et son regard se posa sur le champ, dehors.

Il lui sembla que quelques secondes après, seulement, elle entendit les bruits de pas, provenant de l'escalier. La brunette se tourna vers l'entrée du salon, espérant voir entrer Ginny. Mais la silhouette qui descendait les escaliers était bien trop imposante pour être celle de Ginny…

-Ron ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'observait alors qu'il venait la rejoindre sur le canapé du salon. Il s'installa juste à côté d'elle et plongea son regard azur dans celui de la jeune femme. Hermione se sentit soudain plus en sécurité que jamais.

-Tu as dormi ? Demanda-t-il l'air inquiet.

Elle hésita un instant à lui mentir, mais à quoi bon ? Ron découvrirait forcément qu'elle lui mentait et puis… Il était bien le seul, avec Harry parfois, à qui elle pouvait tout dire.

Elle secoua la tête en soupirant.

-Je ne peux pas…

Elle tourna à nouveau son regard vers la fenêtre.

-Moi non plus, soupira-t-il. Je n'arrête pas de penser… De penser à George, à Maman, à Ginny… Et à toi.

Hermione baissa la tête. Elle savait, oui elle savait dès le début que le garçon qu'elle aimait serait incapable d'oublier… Ron ne pourrait jamais oublier la douleur des autres et la tristesse des gens qu'il aimait. Il était comme ça : protecteur, généreux… Il ne changerait pas.

Réalisant l'inquiétude certainement profonde de son… De son ami ? Hermione s'approcha de lui et se blottit contre son torse. Elle posa sa main sur celle du rouquin et caressa doucement sa peau parsemée de taches de rousseur.

-Merci, Ron. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi aussi.

Il ne répondit rien et tous les deux savaient que c'était vrai, mais qu'il ne l'admettrait pas. Pas ce soir en tout cas.

-Quand tu seras prêt, fit Hermione, je serai là pour toi.

Il hocha doucement la tête et posa une main sur la joue de la brunette.

-Tu veux dormir ? Proposa-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. Ron avait l'air confiant, il la regardait avec douceur, avec bienveillance et avec assurance. Il était si rassurant, qu'Hermione ne pouvait refuser. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, où tout était toujours si calme et silencieux.

-Je monte la garde, ajouta Ron, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Il avait toujours l'air si sérieux et Hermione se sentit rougir brutalement.

-Je sais que tu trouves ça bête, commença-t-elle.

Mais Ron l'interrompit d'un signe de tête.

-Je ne pouvais pas dormir non plus, Hermione… Dit-il. Ca nous prendra à tous du temps, mais on va y arriver, je te le promets.

Satisfaite, Hermione s'allongea dans le canapé, utilisant les genoux de Ron comme oreiller. Le garçon posa une main rassurante sur la nuque de la brunette et elle s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Depuis les escaliers, Ginny n'avait rien manqué de la scène. Elle ravala ses larmes et fit demi-tour pour retourner se coucher. Mais le bruit de ses pas sembla alerter Ron, qui se tourna vers elle.

-Ginny ? Chuchota-t-il.

La rouquine se figea. Le frère et la sœur s'observèrent un instant en silence. Puis Ginny s'approcha du canapé, où le garçon était retenu par la silhouette endormie d'Hermione.

-Je ne voulais pas vous surprendre, dit Ginny.

Ron lui sourit tendrement et lui attrapa la main avec une douceur qui surprit la jeune fille.

-Reste, dit-il.

Ginny sembla hésiter un instant, puis elle contourna le canapé et s'installa auprès de son frère, sous le regard attentif de ce dernier. Si Ron remarqua les yeux bouffis et rouges de sa petite sœur, il ne dit rien et se contenta de serrer la petite main dans la sienne.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, comme hypnotisés l'un par l'autre.

-Elle ne dort pas beaucoup, fit Ginny en désignant Hermione.

Ron posa un regard chargé d'émotion sur le petit corps recroquevillé d'Hermione. Ginny en profita pour scruter son frère. Il avait beaucoup changé en un an… Il avait peut-être légèrement grandi et sa carrure avait un peu changé, mais le plus grand changement était sur son visage. Là où, auparavant, Ron pouvait passer pour le plus désinvolte des adolescent, son visage était désormais celui d'un homme inquiet. Ginny était surprise par toutes les émotions qu'elle pouvait lire sur le visage de son frère lorsqu'il avait le regard posé sur Hermione…

-Je vais vous laisser, fit Ginny.

Mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à se lever, Ron la retint par la main. A nouveau, ils se jugèrent tous les deux avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Comment avaient-ils finit par en arriver à ce niveau d'incertitude l'un envers l'autre ? Eux qui avaient toujours été si proches… Comment se pouvait-il que, désormais, ils ne sachent comment se comporter en présence de l'autre…

-Reste, proposa Ron.

Ginny posa à nouveau le regard sur la silhouette endormie de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne pouvait pas être jalouse, la relation qui unissait son frère à la brunette était trop forte et bien différente de celle qui unissait la fratrie. Et puis Hermione avait veillé sur elle toute la journée, dès que la famille avait réinvesti le Terrier, Hermione s'était assurée que Ginny aurait le droit à un peu d'intimité… Même pour cette première nuit au Terrier, Hermione avait préféré la passer dans le salon, plutôt que de priver son amie de l'intimité à laquelle elle avait droit…

-Je pourrais… je peux dormir aussi ? Demanda la rouquine à son frère.

Ron sourit. Il hocha vivement la tête et ouvrit ses bras, où Ginny se blottit. Elle ressentit avec bonheur son enfance remonter à son esprit. Oui, Ron était son grand frère, le plus porche d'elle en âge mais aussi en caractère. Ils s'aimaient profondément et elle était heureuse, rassurée, dans ses bras. Elle s'endormit à son tour, bercée par le souffle régulier d'Hermione et la main, qui caressait ses cheveux, de Ron.


End file.
